


First Kisses

by RustyAce



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, starcoweek2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyAce/pseuds/RustyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Her shoulders slumped, the hearts on her cheeks turning into little rain clouds. Poor Marco might not even live through surgery. Her eyes started to water up. Another close encounter to death and she couldn't even be there for him.</p>
<p>An exploration of some of Star and Marco's first kisses. Established Starco. Originally wrote for Starco Week 2015, Day 1: First Kiss on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got addicted to another fandom... And another pairing... And another character... :'D Haha, whoops?
> 
> So I decided on participating in Starco Week on tumblr. But, because college is a drag and gave me lots of schoolwork, I could only finish this for the first day: first kiss. Although I decided to put a spin on the first kiss theme. Why not write their first kisses instead of their first ever kiss? Like the first time they kiss a certain way or style?
> 
> I swear to God, I looked on a website and there was 155 different types of kisses (although most of them were repeats). I'm not going to write 155 oneshots, but I do plan on writing more of these. ...Just when I have more free time. So without further adieu, enjoy the first part of First Kisses, Jealous Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was that for?" he whispered, not at all opposed to the kiss.
> 
> Star hummed, hearts glowing contently. "I just wanted to surprise you."

It was weird not having Marco beside her as she walked to their next shared class. Star kept on turning her head to the side to talk to him, only to remember that her boyfriend wasn't with her. The absence of his hand in hers was also a painful reminder that he was off being helpful by guiding a new student to their class.

Star really didn't find it much of a surprise that he was picked to help the new student. He showed her around the school, and the rest of Earth culture, when she first arrived at the dimension. After all, who was better to show new students around other than the safe kid himself?

She chewed on her wand in thought. Well... nobody told her she _couldn't_ tag along showing the new kid around. Marco would _technically_ be the one to show the new guy around, and she _did_ have a right to be with him in between classes, boyfriend or not.

She glanced at a clock in a nearby classroom. Nodding to herself, she figured she had enough time to meet up with Marco and the new kid _and_ still not be late for the next class. So, with a bounce in her step and her wand creating little butterflies as she swung it, she headed out to find the two humans.

After a couple of minutes of scouring the hallways, giving a cheerful hello to Jackie Lynn Thomas, and getting directions to where Marco is from Janna (along with a loss of the spare Diaz family's house key), Star finally reached the two humans. She sighed in relief; she had found them before her next class. After a couple of seconds of rest, she was about to call out to the two, only to stop as the new kid touched Marco in a not-so-platonic way before a classroom door.

Star blinked in confusion. Not because a guy was hitting on another guy, Mewni didn't have the unfortunate oppression for different sexualities like Earth did. No, it was because Marco didn't even seem notice that he _was_ being hit on.

In hindsight, she should have known that Marco was oblivious to things related to romance. Heck, he didn't wasn't even _aware_ that Jackie knew he liked her way back when _and_ that the whole school knew that Star liked _him_ , and vice versa. But seeing him not react at all to the obvious flirting… that shot a flare of anger in her system.

Star walked purposely towards the new kid and Marco, her hearts on her cheeks sporting little flames to showcase her annoyance. Marco glanced back towards her loud footsteps and brightened as he spotted her.

"Hey, Star-"

Star gripped the top of his hoodie and tugged _hard_ so that he bent down enough so she could mesh their lips together.

It wasn't like their usual kisses. Those were soft, sweet, and always left her legs feel weak. Yes, this kiss left her legs wobbly as well, but it left a burning want in its wake, along with a secure feeling that he was _hers_.

Star slowly drew back a bit from the kiss, eyes opening to see her boyfriend's reaction. His eyes were open, though half-lidded as he regained his mental footing. A wide, stupid grin was wiped across his face as he carefully brought their foreheads together.

"What was that for?" he whispered, not at all opposed to the kiss.

Star hummed, hearts glowing contently. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," Marco smirked, leaning down to give her a softer kiss.

The embarrassed cough from the new kid left Star smiling, knowing that she successfully showed him who Marco belonged to, and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Like my work? [Consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/rustyace)


	2. Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her shoulders slumped, the hearts on her cheeks turning into little rain clouds. Poor Marco might not even live through surgery. Her eyes started to water up. Another close encounter to death and she couldn't even be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, whoops it looks like I feel out of the fandom for a bit, but I'm back! I had this on my computer for a bit and found out today I left this chapter nearly done. xD This chapter is based off of my sister and my experiences with our wisdom teeth being taken out, along with some random people's on the internet. (I assume most of you saw at least one funny wisdom teeth removal video. xD) Hope you guys enjoy!

Star paced across the living room, nervously gnawing on her wand. Every few minutes or so she would send a worried look toward towards the front door.

The sound of Mrs. Diaz washing the dishes only made her more anxious. How could she be so calm at a time like this? Did she somehow forget that her son was having a surgery?

Star shivered at the thought. Very few Mewmans dared to go to a surgeon due to poor medical treatment. Heck, half of them died from the anesthesia itself. Marco once told her it sounded like medieval Earth, but she didn't really have any idea what he was talking about.

Her shoulders slumped, the hearts on her cheeks turning into little rain clouds. Poor Marco might not even live through surgery. Her eyes started to water up. Another close encounter to death and she couldn't even be there for him.

The sound of keys unlocking the door jolted her out of her depressing thoughts, and her hearts returned in full force. Star sprinted over to the door and yanked it open.

"Marco!" Star squealed after she saw her boyfriend.

Mr. Diaz had Marco's arm slung over his shoulder as the younger Diaz slumped against him. He looked out of it, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Long strands of medical gauze gave him the appearance of having walrus tusks. The sound of her voice drew his attention and his eyes brightened a bit.

"Hey, Star," Marco slurred, the gauze in his mouth and the numbness of his face affecting his speech. He clumsily unwrapped his arm from his father's shoulders to stagger towards her. "Hugs!"

Star flung her arms around him only to realize a mere second later that, no, Marco was not going to hold his own weight, let alone hers. Star huffed, bracing herself as she held him upright.

"I'm sorry, Star," Mr. Diaz said as he pulled his son off of her. "Mi hijo is a bit unsteady on his feet right now from the surgery. He should be better in a little bit."

"Will he… will he be alright?" Star asked, eyeing the gauze. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Of course he will," Mrs. Diaz said gently. "He just needs a bit of rest."

"First we need to change the gauze," Mr. Diaz said. He then started to lead his son to the couch, where Marco flopped on it as if he was a ragdoll. "It's been an hour since they put it in, and I'm sure he'll appreciate the lack of blood in his mouth."

Star followed the Diaz family as they cared for their son. After making sure he was comfortable on the couch, Mr. Diaz grabbed the small bag of clean gauze and gloves as Mrs. Diaz took the complementary ice bag to fill. Star watched Mr. Diaz like a hawk as he carefully removed and replaced the gauze, spewing out question after question about the process. He answered each question joyfully, commenting afterwards that she should try changing it for Marco next time, making Star beam at the prospect of helping.

By the time Mrs. Diaz had the bag filled with ice and put it on him, Marco had a fresh pair of gauze in and was ready to head to his room for much needed rest. Star and Mr. Diaz held on to either side of the drowsy teen as they guided him up the stairs and into his room.

Star left the adults take care of their son as she sprinted to her room to get more pillows for Marco. Grabbing an armful of her fluffiest pillows – only the best for her boyfriend – she made her way back to his room, which was now absent of his parents.

She dropped the pillows into a pile at the head of the bed and looked at her boyfriend. She gave a small smile as he dozed, noting that the ice bag wrapped around his head only made him look cuter. Using her wand, she carefully tucked a couple pillows under his head to keep it elevated and covered the boy with the rest.

Star giggled softly at the sight. He looked absolutely ridiculous surrounded in pink, white and animal shaped pillows. She gently petted his hair, spending a quick moment to push his bangs up and press a kiss to his forehead before leaving him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Like my work? [Consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/rustyace)


End file.
